1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a sink for use in an area where germs and infection can be problematic such as in a health care institution or similar area.
2. Description of Related Art
Sink designs for most hospital rooms and other areas requiring a sterile or clean environment, such as hospital rooms housing transplant patients, have shallow basins and high, gooseneck spouts that flow directly into the drain below. Because of this design, pressure from the spout tends to splash water out of the drain, which then sprays nearby surfaces. In some cases, splashing can extend as far as the head of the patient's bed and onto the preparatory counter. Pseudomonas aeruginosa, a common bacterium that thrives in drains where it forms what are known as biofilms, can trigger skin, wound or bloodstream infections or pneumonia in seriously ill hospitalized patients. These and other pathogens can be transported by water or other liquids in a liquid carrier fluid or biofilm. Sinks are placed in such rooms for the practice of having clean hands when before contact with patients. See, e.g., U.S. Patent Publication No. 2002/0050006 A1.
In addition, some scrub stations and other hospital sinks traditionally have a deeper basin area, but have a flat bottom that also can lead to similar splashing. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 6,016,578.
There is a need in the art for a sink design for use near or in areas where a patient is being treated that avoids splashing in the patient area and/or showering a counter top or bed area with droplets of biofilms or other liquid particles carrying germs, viruses or bacteria, so as to help resist this cause of disease or infection to patients, especially those who are in a weakened condition and have a depleted immune response.